Hit and Run
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: It was three words; hit and run, and she never expected it to happen to someone she knew


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon or Boden and Una, they belong to my friend Kelseyalicia.

Hit and run, it was three words, three words that Hiccup never thought would ever involve him, until now.

When Valka got the call from the ER that Hiccup had been involved in a hit and run, she was stunned, for all of 1 second.

One second prior

Valka, Stoick, there son Boden and daughter Una were eating dinner together at their home, when the phone rang. Hiccup had gone on a date with Astrid earlier that night, and weren't due to be picked up for another forty minutes. Valka thought, as she answered it.

Her husband , son and daughter noticed the look on Valka's face.

"What is it?" Stoick asked.

"it's about Hiccup, isn't it?" Una said.

The Pained expression that was on her face said that she was right.

"That was the hospital on the phone." Valka said as she hung up the phone

"Don't tell me that Hiccup is in the ER," Stoick said.

"Man dad is slow on the uptake." Boden whispered. As they got into the families car.

Una shot Boden a how stupid can you possible be look, Boden got the idea and stopped talking until they arrived.

As soon as they got there Valka ran to the reception desk and asked the lady there if she could show them to Hiccup's room, she nodded, as she got up.

"Follow me," she said as she lead them down the hallway and stopped outside of Hiccup's room, the number on the door was 111, she knocked on the door to let anyone that was in the room know that they were coming in.

When she opened the door the four people walked over to the bed, and saw Hiccup laying in it, Astrid sat next to the bed, stone faced. All of his vital signs were fine but he didn't open his eyes when they entered the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Stoick asked the blonde girl, that was just sitting there, not knowing what else to do.

"He's in a coma like state do to an injury that he received to his head from the Hit and run, at least that's what the doctor said" Astrid told them.

"Do you know how long he will be like this?" Valka asked the nurse.

"It all depends on him," the nurse replied.

"Oh" Valka replied.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want, during visiting hours" she said to them.

"One more thing were there any physical injuries that he received ?" Stoick asked.

"It isn't my place to answer that question, but I'll make sure that the doctor comes by here to talk to you guys." She said.

"Thanks" Stoick said.

When the doctor arrived at the room he knocked on the door before entering it. When he did he saw five people sitting around the bed waiting for him to enter the room.

One of the kids was sitting on a chair by the bed talking quietly to the comatose teen that was laying in the bed.

"Hey there Hiccup, it's me Astrid, your mom, dad, Boden, and Una are here to. They came as fast as they could when they got the call," she said to the teen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you five but I was told that you wanted to talk to me about this young man's current condition," he said.

"Yes that is right," Stoick said.

"He's in a coma and has a few broken bones, but the major injury was to his left foot, we had to amputate it, as there was no way to save it" he told them.

Everyone was shocked at this revelation, even Astrid who was still holding the hand of her boyfriend, carefully so that she didn't hurt him on accident.

It was three weeks later when Stoick, Valka, Boden, Una, and Astrid came to visit Hiccup after the kids got out of school like they always did when Hiccup finally regained consciousness.

The first thing that he saw were those beautiful blue eyes that he missed so much. Then he smiled at his sibilings his smile got bigger when he saw that his parents were also there.

"I could hear you talking to me did you know that?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"No I didn't know that," was The others reply.

As Hiccup reached his arms up, it was quite obvious that he wanted a hug from her, and that's what he got.

"I'm so glad that you are okay," Astrid told him.

"So am I," Hiccup said.

"Umm Hiccup there is something we need to tell you." Valka said to her son.

"Yes mom?" he replied

"When you got hit by the car, your foot was so badly damaged, that the doctors had to amputate it." She said. From the look on Hiccup's face she was afraid he might pass out.

Hiccup lifted the blanket and saw that there was a stump where his left foot used to be.

Hiccup was able to go home after two more weeks just to make sure that he could walk on the prosthetic leg that he had been given.

"Well it looks like you're free to go Hiccup," the doctor said with a smile.

"Thanks for all the help that you have given me." Hiccup said.

After That everything when relatively back to normal, and he and Astrid got to graduate that year, and indeed up going to the same college so that they could stay together.

A/N That's all there is to it. Short and to the point. Hoped you liked it. Don't forget to R&R.


End file.
